thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Andromeda: Glorious Heritage Class
Name: Glorious Heritage class Craft: Systems Commonwealth / Newport News Orbital Shipyards Glorious Heritage class Heavy Cruiser Type: Heavy Cruiser Scale: capital Length: 1,301 x 976 x 325 meters Mass: 96,408,876kg Skill: capital ship pilot Crew: 4,132; skeleton: 413/+10 (Ship can be operated with only the autopilot at a +10 difficulty) Auto Pilot: Astrogation: 4D; Capital Ship Gunnery: 4D; Capital Ship Piloting: 4D; Communications: 4D; Sensors: 4D; Starship Gunnery: 4D; Command: 3D Passengers: 2,066; 800 troops Cargo Capacity: 100,000 metric tons Consumables: 1 year Slipstream Drive: x0.04 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 1D+1 Space: 5 Atmosphere: 295; 850 km/h Hull: 7D+1 Battle Blades: 3D+2 Sensors *Passive: 50 / 1D+1 *Scan: 100 / 2D+1 *Search: 200 / 3D+2 *Focus: 5 / 5D Stealth Technology: Increase Difficulty to detect ship by 1D for every 10 space units. Weapons *'12 Type X Antiproton Cannons' : Fire Arc: turrets Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 3D+2 Space Range: 1-8/20/60 Atmosphere Range: 1-16/40/120km Damage: 6D *'12 Type X Point Defense Lasers' : Fire Arc: turrets Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 3D+2 Space Range: 1-8/20/60 Atmosphere Range: 10-800/2,000/6,000m Damage: 6D *'40 Electromagnetic Launch System Tubes' : Fire Arc: forward, but are self guided Crew: 1 Skill: capital ship gunnery :*'Defensive Kinetic Kill Missiles' :: Scale: capital Fire Control: 4D+2 Space Range: 1-6/18/53 Atmosphere Range: 2-12/35/105km Damage: 3D :*'Offensive Kinetic Kill Missiles' :: Scale: capital Fire Control: 3D+2 Space Range: 1-8/24/72 Atmosphere Range: 2-16/48/143km Damage: 9D :*'Smart Anti-Ship Missiles' :: Scale: capital Fire Control: 5D+2 Space Range: 1-8/23/68 Atmosphere Range: 2-15/45/135km Damage: 8D :*'Extended Range Smart Anti-Ship Missiles' :: Scale: capital Fire Control: 5D+2 Space Range: 1-23/68/203 Atmosphere Range: 2-45/135/406km Damage: 7D :*'Multiple Warhead Missiles' :: Scale: capital Fire Control: 5D+2 Space Range: 1-8/23/68 Atmosphere Range: 2-15/45/135km Damage: 8D; See Weapon Description :*'Ground Assault Missiles' :: Scale: capital Fire Control: 5D+2 Space Range: 1-8/23/68 Atmosphere Range: 2-15/45/135km Damage: 6D; See Weapon Description :*'Nova Bombs' :: Scale: death star Fire Control: 5D+2 Space Range: 1-23/68/203 Atmosphere Range: 2-45/135/406km Damage: See Weapon Description *'10 Bucky Cables' : Fire Arc: 6 aft and 4 forward Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 3D+2 Space Range: 1/3/9 Atmosphere Range: 1-2/6/18km Strength: 4D *'6 Radiating Countermeasure Generators' : Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Skill: sensors Space Range: 1-15/45/135 Atmosphere Range: 2-30/90/270km Effects: Enemy Sensors & Fire Control -2D Compliment *RF-42 Centaur Tactical Fighter: 36 *RA-26 Shrike Slipfighter: 76 *AF/A-29 Phoenix Slipfighter: 12 *ES-115 Oracle Heavy Sensor/Attack Drones: 16 *S-14 Janus Light Sensor/Attack Drones:8 Description: The Glorious Heritage class, also known as the "XMC", is the most notable class of Warship in the High Guard fleet, and one of the most recognizable and visible symbols of the reach and power of the Systems Commonwealth. These vessels are some of the most powerful in the fleet, considered so prestigious that command is reserved for the best and the brightest. Function: Glorious Heritage class cruisers are capable of high-endurance, independent operations. XMCs were often called upon to perform disaster relief and refugee support operations due to their spacious interiors and ability to ferry large quantities of emergency supplies and additional personnel, as well as possessing large medical facilities. During peacetime, XMCs are most often tasked with independent intergalactic exploration, charting and documenting the star systems of the Local Cluster, and providing relief for patrols. They are also the preferred platform for first contact missions, given their formidable combat capabilities and their ability to operate without a battlegroup - often critical to assuring potential Systems Commonwealth members that the High Guard comes in peace. Their immense weapons payload makes the Heritage class very good at settling border disputes and conducting combat operations ranging from planetary depopulation to surgical strikes. The Heavy Cruiser operates most often as the central component of a Heavy Cruiser Battle Group. They are ideally suited for interplanetary combat, although they can play a significant role in planetary strike operations and logistics support for the Heavy Cruiser Battle Group as a whole. Examples of ships in the Glorious Heritage class are the Pax Magellanic and the Andromeda Ascendant along with the Lancers Hope, the Midian Breach, the Million Voices, The Fires of Orion, the Salient Debate, Vanguard, and the Continuation of Politics. The design has created other classes with some ships being the Twelve Centuries, the Renewed Valor, along with the C class ship known as the Typhoon along with others. History: Most of the Glorious Heritage class vessels were built above Earth, in the human operated Newport News Orbital Shipyards. After the Fall of the Commonwealth, the Andromeda Ascendant was originally thought to be the only known surviving XMC cruiser, however the Pax Magellanic and other ships like the Million Voices were eventually discovered. Source: *The Andromeda Wiki: Glorious Heritage Class *thedemonapostle Category:Capital Ships